pokeyugibakuben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hunting
'''Hunting '''is the fifth episode of Miguel 10 Plot The episode starts out in space in Kevin's ship. Within the ship, spotlights highlight FiveFive, Krabby and Tina. Kevin's voice comes over in an intercome, announcing the start of their audition. A swarm of robot drones come in to start a fight. First up is FiveFive, who makes the short work of most of the robot drones. Krabby uses his claw to dispose the last of them. Then the same robot droid that Miguel and Antony had fought before shows up. Tina flies right towards it and the robot blasts him, but is hardly affected by it. Tina then smashes through the droid in a single blow. With Kevin impressed, he offers a reward to the hunter that retrieves the Omni/Omegamatrix. He then sends them to Earth. In the middle of the desert, Grandpa Farid has set up on what seems to be an obstacle course for Miguel and Antony. He completes the final touches and Antony transforms to Diamondhead while Miguel transforms into 40 Below. He tells Diamondhead to think before he acts and to use some strategy. Diamondhead is unconcerned and believes that brute force is better and more fun while Miguel takes time to think then shoots. Farid starts up the course and Diamondhead starts with some target practice with various cans and targets that pop out. Meanwhile, Sarah and Sophie are by the IC, sunbathing and applying sunscreen while everyone is swimming by the nearby lake in the woods. She calls Diamondhead a showoff. Farid tells Diamondhead to focus carefully. Diamondhead feels overconfident, which led him to one of the traps set up by Farid. A tire swing hits him and throws him off balance and causes him to fire diamond shards everywhere. Farid, Sophie and Sarah were nearly hit, but managed to dodge them. Unfortunately for Sophie and Sarah, 2 diamond shard hit both of their sunscreen sunscreen bottle, causing it to pour on her head. Diamondhead apologizes while laughing. Meanwhile, 40 Below finishes thinking and blasts ice shards on the middle of each can (there were 4 cans), then he went to the second course and dodges the tire by ice jumping. 40 Below goes to the third course ,which Antony never made it through, he had to destroy drones made by Farid, 40 Below destroyed 2 of them by iceballs and 2 others by using ice breath and the last 6 with ice gun by blasting ice and gets a reward which was always what he wanted. Miguel got the Hoverboard X3X5 but it was the Amperi type so he told Antony to change into Upgrade and make it the Ultimate Appoplexian one, and Antony did, so Miguel really got what he wanted. In the IC, Sarah and Sophie continue to chide Antony for nearly turning them into Swiss cheese with his stray shots. He continues apologizing, wondering what else Farid, Sarah and Sophie want from him. Farid eventually answers that Antony should use the Omegamatrix more carefully, strategically and more seriously. Antony does point out that he's defeated quite a number of villains, so he must be doing something right. Sophie then claims that he'll screw up one of these times and be beaten, and she hopes to see that to occur, everyone agreed. Antony doesn't believe them, of course. Then suddenly, the IC sputters and breaks down. Back at the obstacle course, the three bounty hunters have traced where the Omni/Omegamatrix was last activated. They explore the location and Tina notices a can with a diamond shard on it and also a can with ice shard in it. FiveFive flies up and takes it with a retractable hook, only to have it ripped off by Tina. They both have a short standoff, eventually resulting with FiveFive backing down and talking in a foreign alien language. He then flies off. Krabby then follows, using his four legs to burrow through the ground. Tina then leaves the area, triggering one of Farid's traps. In an instant, he fires the targets with his rifle, which also destroyed the whole course as well. He flies off and drops the can with the shard behind. The gang find themselves at an abandoned mining town, called Slauterville. According to Gaelle's Intellimap program on her notebook, it was a town incorporated in the year 1770, after the discovery of silver. It was abandoned after the mine ran out roughly a decade later. Back at the IC, Farid finds the cause of the breakdown. One of Diamondhead's stray diamond shards hit the fuel line. Antony suggests for his help by going alien while Miguel suggest that he should fix it since Antony destroyed it, but Max insists on doing it himself. With nothing to do, he decides to check out the town. Farid has Gaelle and Miguel follow Antony so he doesn't get into any trouble. In town, Antony enters an old, abandoned equipment storage building. Gaelle calls out to him. Antony starts by hiding in the shadows, and turns into Ghostfreak. While Gaelle searches, Ghostfreak passes through her and makes her chill. Ghostfreak is amused by his prank, getting a good laugh as Gaelle says Ghostfreak doesn't scare her. Just then, the ground is pushed up from something burrowing under it. Ghostfreak drags Gaelle out of the way, and Krabby shows up. Ghostfreak and Krabby confront each other, and Ghostfreak insults Krabby of his appearance. He ignores the comment and tells Ghostfreak to hand over the Omegamatrix. Ghostfreak refuses, and moves his eyes onto his back to ask Gaelle what Krabby is talking about. She obviously points out to him that he wants the watch. He explains to Krabby that it's stuck on his wrist, but he doesn't care. He was hit a few times, and Ghostfreak eventually turned invisible. With Ghostfreak invisible, Krabby seems to be at a great disadvantage. Unfortunately, Krabby can actually see him and hears him, Krabby to spray an orange substance, which made his invisibility and intangibility abilities useless. Krabby continues to thrash Ghostfreak around, and Gaelle takes back the comment that Sophie and Sarah commented about wanting to see Antony get his butt kicked. Ghostfreak continues the fight, doing just as badly, and ends up being blasted into a wall, near a car lift. Krabby moves in for the kill, Gwen points out that Miguel is in here somewhere and out of nowhere Fire Cannon comes up and tells Gaelle and Antony that Krabby is a Crabarobo and their weakness is fire. Ghostfreak then reverts back to Antony. Antony and Gaelle flee the scene, while Fire Cannon is melting Krabby with FLAMEBREATH and Tina is seen watching from the rafters. At the IC, Antony and Gaelle detail the short battle against Krabby to Farid and the rest except Miguel. Antony still wants to fight back, suggesting that he can turn into Four Arms and turn Krabby into a seafood special, despite that Miguel has already killed him. Farid says Miguel has killed him and there's no time, having repaired to the RV. Antony is disappointed since they left Miguel as they flee and continue on the road. On the road, Gaelle is on the lookout for Miguel. Antony comments that Miguel will show up if he knows which alien to use. FivFive shows up, cutting a hole in the roof of the IC to get to them. As FiveFive tries to grab Antony, Miguel comes faster than the speed of light and knocks out FiveFive. Farid then tries to run him over. It seems like the attempt works at first, but the IC stops shortly after. They take a quick look outside shows that all the tires have been severely popped. FiveFive is still on the road, injured. As everyone except Miguel flee to a nearby mine, Miguel is attacking FiveFive but failed snice he disappeared using the invisibility cloak. Inside the mine, FiveFive once again confronts Antony and demands the Omegamatrix from him. As he advanced, Farid steps between them and tossed a nearby chunk of metal at FiveFive. His powerful laser blew it. Seeing this, the trio run for their lives with FiveFive in pursuit. They eventually end up at the center of the mine where Miguel was standing and showing them a paper of FiveFive's race and weaknesses. On the paper, it said that FiveFive is a Sotoraggian and his weakness is blowing up his jetpack and water. With a large canyon in-between them and safety, Gaelle asks what they're going to do. Farid finds a nearby lift and puts the kids in it except Miguel. Farid then activates it and jumps into it, just barely reaching it. As it takes them across the canyon, FiveFive prepares to cut the wire holding it up. FiveFve is stopped by Fishface, who blasts him with a water gun and then turns on the lift. As FiveFive attacks Miguel, Farid comments that they need a plan. With the Omegamatrix recharged, Antony decides to forget planning in favor of brute force. Farid points out that that's exactly what the hunters want. Antony transforms into Diamondhead and goes to attack. He plunges off the car and grabs on FiveFive, Which he interrupted, and the two plummet into the crater below. Miguel yelled that diamonds give Sataroggians more power, so Diamondhead left FiveFive and went up to Miguel. FiveFive then flies back out. As the lift takes Gaelle and Farid to safety, Diamondhead and Fishface stays behind to deal with the hunters. The action does not go as planned, though, but Fishface was able to toss Diamondhead into the other platform and stay with Gaelle and Grandpa. After tossing Diamondhead, FiveFive and Fishface argue about who will win. As they do, a metal ball is tossed beside them. As they stare at it, it releases a gas that renders FiveFive unconscious. Tina then shows up, dragging Fishface out of the mine and back into town. In town, Tina tosses Fishface into some nearby crates, waking him up. With Fishface awake, Tina begins to complain about the Omnimatrix winding up on a child when there are 6 billion of other people it could have been found by. Fishface explains that it won't come off. Tina then explains that the Omnimatrix uses alien DNA that binds to the genetic structure of the host, which is why it doesn't come off and Miuel told him that he knew and also that he is an expert in aliens. As he does, Tina doesn't believe him and asks him about his race. Miguel responds correctly and Tina believes him. After Fishface finally finishes his talk, Tina explains that the Omnimatrix is the most powerful weapon in the universe and is the key to an epic battle between good and evil. Fishface asks what side Tina is on, to which he replies by pointing out that Fishface isn't dead yet and good, of course. He then says that his mission is to retrieve the Omnimatrix. With it attached to Miguel, he simply plans to take him with him so it can be removed. Fishface refuses to go, but Tina says that he doesn't have a choice.Diamondhead shows up and tackles him, saying that he does, and gets tossed off just as quickly. Tina then starts to point out Diamondhead's inexperience with his powers, not even realizing the true strengths he possesses. Diamondhead wonders what makes him such an expert and then Miguel just says that he told him. Tina says nothing, but instead takes off his helmet, showing that he comes from the same species as Diamondhead. When Diamondhead points this out, Tina says that he's a great warrior while Diamondhead is an impulsive annoyance. Diamondhead reverts back to Antony and Tina grabs him. As he searches for his Hoverboard X5X5 Ultimate Necrofriggian style, FiveFive walks in holding both Grandpa Farid and Gaelle. Outnumbered two to one, Tina flees with Antony still in hand. FiveFive fires at him, but his blasts are useless. Tina runs into a nearby house. Antony wants to help his family, but Tina points out that he would be quickly overpowered and captured. He then leaves Antony behind and goes to retrieve his hoverboard by helping Miguel who transformed into Six Arms, which is also like Tina. Outside, Tina uses a barrage of shards to free Gaelle and Farid, While Miguel is punching FiveFive. Tina then dives at FiveFive, taking his hoverboard back. After a quick flight away from the pair, he dives down and lands on FiveFive. Gaelle and Farid take cover as this happens. As Tina, Six Arms and FiveFive fight, Antony finds that the Omegamatrix has recharged. FiveFive notices this, and follows him inside the house. Hiding behind a table, Antony gets ready to transform. He then hesitates, remembering the advice that Farid and Tina had given him. He settles on one and transforms. FiveFive crushes the table, only to find nothing there. In the rafters, Grey Matter is seen sneaking about. He jumps onto FiveFive, searching for a the self destruction button on the jetpack. He finds it and smashes it, causing the FiveFive's jetpack to explode and throw him in the lake which he hates and dies. With the hunters defeated, Tina takes out a small cube and tosses it at them. The cube expands and covers them, then contracts, shrinking the hunters along with it. Grey Matter reverts back to Antony ,While Six Arms reverts back to Miguel as Tina takes the cube. When Antony points out the Omni/Omegamatrix, Tina say that they are in good hands. Tina then gives Miguel his Hoverboard X5X5 Ultimate Necrofiggian as a gift. Antony is confused, thinking that he needs it to get home and disappointed since Miguel has two different hoverboards. Tina tells Antony that it was selective disinformation, which Miguel translates for Antony saying, "he lied". Tina then activates a teleporter and disappears. Once he's gone, Gaelle asks Miguel why he gets all the cool alien stuff. Antony says it fits his personality with Gaelle sarcastically agreeing, and then covers Antony's head in sunscreen, saying that she doesn't want his big head to get sunburned while Miguel tells her since i am better than Antony and i am wise. Gaelle agreed to what Miguel said and rided the Hoverboard X3X5 while Miguel on the Hoverboard X5X5. On Kevin's ship, Kevin watches as Tina leaves. He's very annoyed at the betrayal. His subordinate confirms that the mercenaries don't have the Omni/Omegamatrix and that they are dead and captured in a box with Tina. Kevin figures that whoever possesses the Omni/Omegamatrix must be as clever as they are fierce, but isn't deterred. He insists that he won't be denied. The episode ends on that note. Major Events *Miguel gets a Hoverboard X3X5 Ultimate Appoplexian and Hoverboard X5X5 Ultimate Necrofriggian *Miguel befriends Tina, and hopes to see each other again Characters *Miguel Menhem *Farid Menhem *Sophie Khalil *Sarah Khalil *Gaelle Khalil *Tina Tetrmamand Villains *FiveFive *Krabby Aliens Used Miguel *40 Below *Fire Cannon *Turbine *Fishface *Six Arms Antony *Diamondhead (2x) *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter